101 Gone Oneshots
by Temporary Love
Summary: Sorry about the title... I'm bad with titles. These oneshots are based off of Gone by Michael Grant. This is for Caina lovers, Satrid shippers, Redilio babes, Brekka Believers and Computer Breeze geeks. I don't have 101 right now, but with all your kind reviews I hope to get I'll get there soon! Please R&R! 3 Rated T because some oneshots may have a bit of stuff in it. DianaSoren
1. Letter to Caine

This letter is to the King of the FAYZ:

Caine,

You're an idiot.

You were selfish and power-hungry.

You always compared yourself to Sam.

Sam was a hero, Sam was loved.

Sam saved a bunch of people from coyotes and Drake.

But it was you who saved us from the real monster.

And now you're dead.

And I miss you terribly.

I wake up every night dreaming we're still on that island.

That I can still see your face and smell the faint scent of your shampoo.

I hope you knew that I loved you.

Always have, Always will.

You'll always be my King without a Crown.

Love you forever,

Diana Ladris


	2. Fisherman in the Bush

**A/N This happens before the FAYZ. Sam gets the courage to ask Astrid out.**

Sam hesitated before knocking on Astrid's door. He shouldn't be doing this. Asking Astrid to a dance was like asking Taylor Swift to marry you. He realized his mistake a moment too late. The door swung open, revealing a middle aged woman.

"Hello." The woman said curtly.

Sam smiled. "Hi! I'm Sam, I go to the same school as Astrid."

The woman turned back into the house without saying anything to Sam. "Astrid!" She called out. "Some boy is here for you."

Sam wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He wracked his brain trying to think of what he'd say. He heard Astrid's familiar voice. "Is it Charles, mom?" Astrid came down the stairs. "Because I don't tutor him until tomorrow." A look of confusion passed Astrid's face when she saw Sam. The woman, Sam guessed it was Astrid's mom, nodded and went into a different room.

Astrid walked over to Sam. "Hey." She said coolly. Sam felt heat rising in his face. "Hey, Astrid."

Astrid stepped closer to him, but he realized it was only to close the door behind her. "So what's up?" She asked. Sam glanced over to a neighboring bush where Quinn was most likely watching them. 'Just ask her to the dance, Sam' He told himself. "I need help with algebra." He blurted out.

"Okaaay." Astrid looked at Sam's hands. "Where's your book?" She asked. Sam panicked. "I, uh, I don't, um." He trailed off. Astrid looked amused. "What's bugging you?" She sat down on the porch swing and indicated for Sam to follow. Sam clumsily sat down. 'Just say it." Sam forced himself. 'She'll say yes, Sam. I know it.' Astrid continued to wait for Sam's response. "So, um, Astrid. I was just wondering if you had a date to the school dance that's coming up." Astrid shook her head. Sam was kind of surprised by her answer. It's been a few weeks since the school announced they were having a dance. Surly someone asked Astrid. "Oh." Was all he said. Sam caught a glance at Quinn, who _was_ hiding in the bush. "Come on, Sam!" Quinn mouthed. "Be a man, brah" Sam nodded and turned back to Astrid. "Astrid, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance. With me. But only if you wanted." Sam babbled. Astrid's face glowed. "You mean, you want to go to the dance with me?" She asked him. Sam nodded slightly. "But only if you…" Sam was cut off by a quick hug from Astrid. "Of course I'll go with you!" She said. Sam smiled a goofy smile. Astrid blushed. "You know, I was hoping you'd ask me." Sam was shocked. Astrid Ellison… wanted _Sam Temple _to ask him to the dance? Sam smiled another silly smile. This was the best day he had had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 Caine's Blazy of Glory

Prompts: Caine's death through Gaia's eyes

Gaia ran through the town, looking for something fun to play with. She fired her laser hands she inherited from that frosty prig's boyfriend, Sam Temple. She watched as houses burned until there was nothing left. She watched people cry out for lost siblings or just crying in general. A small boy in a dirty t-shirt ran across the town plaza. Gaia smiled wickedly. She aimed her hands and fired. The small boy screamed in pain. Moments later, he crumbled to ashes. _Now, you CAN NOT kill Sam Temple. _She told herself. This power was too much fun and useful. Gaia made her way down to the marina, burning things to crisp as she did. She heard someone scream her name, following up with a very bad word. _I think Diana said that once. _She laughed. Then she saw him. Her father. The hero with telekinesis. The King. Caine Soren.

She smiled to herself, in an evil way of course. "Does daddy want to play?" She said out loud. "Of course he does. He's the _best _dad in the whole world." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. She walked up to Caine. "You don't want to fight me." She told him. Caine looked scared, but only a bit. _Stupid father. Show more fear around me! _She screamed inside her head. "Oh yes. I do." Was his response.

Gaia didn't want to kill Caine. Telekinesis was a wonderful power to have. But she had to do what she had to do. She took careful aim with her hands, when she heard Caine whisper "Now, Little Pete. Right now."

Something changed in Caine. He smiled a goofy smile. Gaia heard Diana yelling "No, Caine! No!" What was Caine doing?

"Hello, Darkness." Caine said. Gaia was taken aback. "Nemesis." She stepped back. "Why didn't you just fade away?" Caine frowned. "You hit me. And that is not okay." Caine put his hands up, as if he was aiming. Gaia realized what he was doing a moment to late. The laser hit her. She put her hands up quickly and fired, Caine's body burned as well as hers. It was wonderful, Caine burning. If it hadn't been the scorching pain Gaia was in, she would've enjoyed the moment.

But all too soon, the world lit on fire and then turned black.

**A/N hope you liked it. Caine's death in Gaia's point of view. Another FanFic challenge with BurningHappieness. SCREW YOU BURNINGHAPINESS YOU STUPID PRIG! R&R!**

**~DianaSoren~**


End file.
